Conventionally, for the purpose of effectively dispatching a maintenance person to an elevator managed by a maintenance server which remotely monitors and manages the elevator even when the maintenance server goes down, a system is known which includes: a plurality of elevator controllers which control a plurality of elevators, respectively; and a maintenance server which is connected to the plurality of elevator controllers by a dedicated line or a telephone line and which is provided inside a remotely-arranged control center, wherein the system is provided with maintenance terminals which are carried by maintenance persons and which are capable of obtaining maintenance data recorded in the maintenance server, by communicating with the maintenance server, the maintenance server regularly updates information on a maintenance terminal in charge of maintenance of each elevator, and when it is determined that an elevator controller is unable to normally communicate with the maintenance server, the system switches to communication between the elevator controller and the maintenance terminal via a public line in order to enable a maintenance person to obtain information on an elevator from the maintenance terminal (for example, refer to PTL 1).